Additive manufacturing apparatuses of the prior art are difficult to be dissembled or assembled, they are usually assembled in the manufacturing factory and delivered to the customer as a whole. As a result, the additive manufacturing apparatus occupies a large volume and is difficult to be dissembled, which results in high transportation costs. In addition, the additive manufacturing apparatus may collide or fall during the transportation, such that the assembled components may be loose or displace, thus decreasing the materials forming precision and causing inconvenience to the user.